


Your Mind Sharp Like The Knife Under My Throat

by pastelblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Jungwoo, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Hitman Jungwoo, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Markwoo, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Luren, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Shy mark, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelblue/pseuds/pastelblue
Summary: A knife under his throat, scratching the soft skin of his neck. The cold of the asphalt under him bleeding through his clothes. A boy above of him that could easily be described as fine art. How did he even end up in that situation?or...Mark walks home high and gets attacked by a pretty boy.





	1. A slit throat, spare yourself that as well

A knife under his throat, scratching the soft skin of his neck. The cold of the asphalt under him bleeding through his clothes. A boy above of him that could easily be described as fine art. How did he even end up in that situation?

****

Mark’s mind was clouded from the smoke he had inhaled for hours now, either taking a drag of intoxication himself or passively breathing it in from the people around him. The material of the couch under him was slowly becoming uncomfortable and his head was throbbing from the loud music that echoed through the walls. Not even the weed could help him ignore that. He was not the type to go to parties, forgetting that when his friend, Yukhei, had pleaded with big eyes for Mark to accompany him. He just couldn’t decline.

****

Yukhei had left him pretty quickly once they had arrived, muttering something along the lines of “ _Sorry, gotta find Renjun.”_ So what was there else to do than just at least try to have fun? Mark didn’t like dancing with strangers, alcohol wasn’t his cup of tea, so all left to do for him was to give into the peer pressure and collectively hit the blunt. Although it wasn’t his first time to get high, it was his first time to not do it at home, maybe Yukhei and Renjun next him and several bags of chips on the floor. Unfortunately, the couple often ended up making out furiously, completely oblivious of Mark’s existence, so he also started to avoid that. He wasn’t too keen on not being able to forget the wet sounds their lips produced.

****

So there he was, eyes red and lips parted slightly, leaning against the backrest of the, truth be told, really ugly couch. He couldn’t deny it, it was easily one of the most atrocious seatings he had ever laid eyes on. Maybe he was over exaggerating. Then again, to his slow and dazed mind, even the stain on the carpet was slightly amusing and reason enough to break out in laughter. None of his thoughts were rational at the moment. It was soon becoming too much for the boy, his limbs cramped uncomfortably so other people, he didn’t even know, could sit too. Without much thought, he decided to call it a night and head home, slowly nodding at his own thoughts and clumsily standing up. Should he have made the effort to look around for Yukhei to announce that he would leave the party? Absolutely, regarding he didn’t even have a car and the way back to the university dorms was agonizingly long, at least for someone that already had difficulties to use his sense of direction in a sober state.

****

Mark was strolling through the streets of the suburbs, every few minutes an occasional car passing him. It temporarily lightened up the piece of night he was moving in, more than the dull street lamps above his head could. It was safe to say that he had completely lost his sense of time, it felt like two hours since he had stepped through the door, whereas five minutes also sounded plausible, now that he actually thought about it. It was cold outside, and he was shivering in his thin jacket, after all he had counted on Yukhei to drive him back. After another undefinable amount of time, Mark finally spotted the first small skyscrapers, indicating he had actually found the correct way downtown. From there, it wouldn’t be long until he reached the university campus. Already fantasizing about sinking his heavy-feeling body into the semi-comfortable bed of the dorm, he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. It was a fast shadow on the low roof of a convenience store, disappearing just as quickly as Mark had noticed it. Rolling his eyes, not wasting a second thought on it he told himself, _“Probably just another stray cat.”_ And with his current fuzzy mind, he was able to convince himself rather easily. Keeping his legs moving, Mark was not able to shake off the feeling of being watched, of being followed. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could even hear little footsteps from time to time. _“It’s the drugs, Mark. You’re imagining things.”_

****

He was walking through a lonely part of the city, and some people had actually warned him not to put a foot down there at night. However, it was a shortcut to university and risking it seemed better than having to walk around the area. Suddenly, the noises surrounding him started to become louder. Mark wasn’t able to deny nor hide the angsty beating of his heart that seemed to jump out of his chest, intensified by the lingering taste of faded smoke on the back of his tongue and in his throat. The last thing he was aware of before he found himself on the wet asphalt, was the sound of a light jump next to his head. Then everything happened in the blink of an eye.

****

Mark laid flat on his back. A knife under his throat, scratching the soft skin. The cold of the asphalt under him bleeding through his clothes. A boy above of him that could easily be described as fine art. His delicate hand around the handle of the long, polished-black blade that glistened in the artificial light. Brows furrowed and jaw clenched as he looked down on him. Although the gaze of his dark eyes was just as cold as the surface Mark laid on, the younger couldn’t help but examine his face. Call it the result of intoxication, given that he couldn’t turn the awe for the creature on top of him in fear. The boy’s legs were on either side of his ribcage, one arm supporting himself next to Mark’s head. And he really was beautiful, ethereal even, an elf like presence encircling him. His jawline soft, despite the tightened muscles under the skin. And right when the mysterious man planned to open his mouth, Mark had already began murmuring in a dazed voice.

****

“You’re beautiful.”

****

The boy was clearly taken aback, the grip of his thighs on either side of Mark’s torso loosened and the pressure of the knife underneath his adam’s apple slacked away. Never in his years of being a hitman or just simply scaring people for fun had Jungwoo experienced something similar. Usually the silent threats his eyes sent were enough to make his victims choke on their own breath.

****

And the boy underneath him had the audacity to call him _beautiful._ Him, Jungwoo, gang member and the best hitman in the radius of 500 km. Although he should feel insulted by the lack of respect and fear, he was impressed. That only lasted until he noticed the watery, bloodshot eyes of the boy. _“He’s high. No wonder he seems to enjoy himself right now.”_ Jungwoo smirked.

****

“So, I’m beautiful, Mark, huh?”, he teased. Mark’s eyes shifted from his lips back to his eyes, his own heavily lidded and blurry. Jungwoo knew his name from the research he did beforehand, of course it wasn’t a coincidence that the older had been waiting on the rooftops. Mark was his assignment, the next victim of assassination since he had received a muffled phone call last week, shortly barking the name and university of the boy through the speaker, hanging up immediately after.

****

Mark gulped thickly. He regretted leaving the party without Yukhei. He also semi-regretted calling the boy beautiful, facing that it had made him withdraw the knife a little, only half. Fear was slowly creeping up Mark’s spine and the grin of the boy under the street lamps didn’t help at all.

****

“Y-yes. I called you beautiful.” Hesitant. His voice was raspy from the smoke of the blunts. The boy above him appeared to be even more amused.

****

“That’s rather interesting, don’t you think? Someone like you, in immediate danger, being so straightforward? I feel like a joke suddenly, you don’t seem to take me seriously. Or could I do anything to make you even a little scared?”, Jungwoo replied with mischief in his voice, shifting the knife closer to the younger’s throat again. He was almost laughing at that point, threatening people was just too entertaining.

****

Mark didn’t know how to respond, even if his life depended on it. Which was kind of ironic because it did. He ended up just nodding, whereupon Jungwoo shook his head while sighing.

****

“Listen, if we want to have some fun together, you have to answer properly. With words, okay?” the older asked and tipped his index finger against Mark’s forehead.

****

“Okay. I’m sorry, but my lungs hurt so much, could you-” Mark’s sentence came out slow, as if he was testing the territory.

****

“Stand up? Only if you don’t try to escape. You wouldn’t come far anyways. I’m faster than you and you're wasted, so spare yourself tripping over the next trash can. And a slit throat, spare yourself that as well.” Jungwoo warned, though his voice was losing its threatening undertone. He withdrew the blade once again and propped himself up, his knees wet where they had touched the rain-splattered asphalt. As he stood on his feet, he motioned for Mark to arise as well. The boy had more difficulties getting up than Jungwoo, his limbs felt heavy and the shock had made him dizzy. Or maybe the fall when Jungwoo had jumped onto him. Or the weed. Mark decided that it must’ve been all three combined.

****

“What do you mean with _having fun_?”, he questioned confused, feeling a shiver run through his body as the cold wind blew over his wet back. If he wasn’t gonna die that night, a pneumonia would surely make him bite the dust soon. Despite not knowing what the other boy would do with him, in that moment Mark wished for nothing more than a blanket or heater.

****

“Oh, I haven’t thought about that yet. Regardless, if nothing comes to my mind, I still have my knife to get creative with.”, the boy responded, toying with the handle and dragging his fingertips across the thin blade. “I’m Jungwoo, in case you wondered.” And just when Mark wanted to reveal his name as well, Jungwoo added, “Don’t make the effort to introduce yourself as well. I already know who you are. Lee Mark, exchange student from Canada, born on the 2nd of august, 1999. I already said your name earlier, though.”

****

The boy eyed Jungwoo up and down in shock. What could he possibly want from him? As far as Mark knew, his only valuables were the signed John Green books that he kept in a drawer beneath his underwear. Yeah, that couldn't be it. Meanwhile Jungwoo only absentmindedly continued to play with his little weapon. Even without raising his head, he could tell how confused the younger was.

****

“Are you planning on letting me go anytime soon? I feel like I’m going to freeze to death.” Mark was almost whining, completely disregarding the situation because of the goosebumps that had formed all over his skin. He didn’t care about the knife in Jungwoo’s slim hands when the cold already felt like thousands of needles on his skin.

****

“Depends on you. I wouldn’t mind if we spent a little more time together. You’re a great source of entertainment. And if I like you enough, I might even let you live after taking you with me. I haven’t had a fling in ages and you are handsome and interesting enough. I’m kind of intrigued. Also, you’re cute, which is a plus.“ Jungwoo mentioned all of that in such a bored and monotonous voice, Mark almost hadn’t noticed what he was actually talking about. His mind kept drifting off.

****

“You want me as a quick makeout session or what?” Mark was quiet, contrariwise the undertone of his voice clearly accusing. Having that said, he still was cautious, in view of the fact that he was almost sure that Jungwoo would hurt him if he crossed a, for him undefined, line. Jungwoo didn’t seem like a _bark don't bite_ kind of guy, and Mark was happy that he hadn’t demonstrated any kind of physical warning yet.

****

“It sounds mean if you say it like that. But look at the perks - I can offer you dry clothes and a bed to sleep in for the night, because let's be honest, you wouldn't be able to make it back to your dorm anyways. And on top of all that, you get me. I don’t offer myself to many, you know? You may feel privileged.”, Jungwoo's voice honeyed, an arrogant undertone laced into it.  “Oh, I forgot - you also have the chance to keep your life.”

****

Mark wasn’t contemplating the situation. He shouldn’t agree, on the other side, Jungwoo was right, his sense of direction would lead him anywhere but the university dorms and he was cold, almost to a point that made his teeth chatter. And he wanted to keep his life, how could he miss that.

“I guess I have no other choice. I agree, but please let me go then. And promise not to stab me.” Mark’s voice was desperate and pleading.

****

Jungwoo nodded his head, suppressing a smug grin. He had his methods to convince people, and even though Mark had been an easy target until now, he still felt satisfaction. Just a little. Jungwoo adored getting what he desired. Not everyone agreed to come with him, even if their life was on the line.

“You have other choices, though. But I’m not even gonna bother to tell you, they’re all boring anyways. _Let's go then_.” He sounded enthusiastic as he dropped the knife in the pocket of his dark cargo pants and began to wander off. Mark, who still was a confused mess, followed quickly. Sadly, he couldn’t avoid almost tripping over what, in the dim and eerie light, appeared to be an empty glass bottle. Cursing loudly he strode over to Jungwoo, his tired legs not really an advantage.

****

Jungwoo didn’t say one word while they were marching through alleyways just as dark as the one they had started at. Mark was honestly too focused on not actually falling face first onto the asphalt so he didn’t even think about initiating a conversation. The chemicals in his brain were slowly fading and he regained his sense of time again. Judging from that, Jungwoo’s apartment was about fifteen minutes away from the alley they had _met_ in. When they had finally reached the apartment, Mark looked around properly. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was located in one of the wealthier parts of the town. How could a boy his age afford an apartment there?

****

Jungwoo shoved his hand into his pocket. Mark flinched, afraid the older would take out his knife again, though luckily the object in Jungwoo’s hands was a key. Unlocking the door, he opened it wide and said with his arm extended, pointing inside, “You may proceed, Mark.”

****

And only then, doubts started polluting Mark’s mind. “ _This isn’t safe, you idiot. What if he planned to kill you here?”_ Not even the scolding inside his head could have changed his mind to leave, not after Jungwoo gently pushed him against the rough surface of the building. Grabbing his hips, he placed a firm kiss on the corner of Mark’s mouth. Instinctively, the younger tried to chase Jungwoo’s lips after he had withdrawn them. Consequently the older only answered with, “We have to keep it fun. Come upstairs with me and you might get more.” A smirk decorated Jungwoo’s angel-like face and it lured Mark in way too much.

****

Pushing the door open once again, Jungwoo stepped in, waiting for Mark to follow him. He passed the door sill as well. Jungwoo lead the boy through several hallways, never parting his lips to say a thing. It was a quite and long way until they reached an elevator, the building must consist of a maze of corridors judging from the many doors. Pressing several buttons, Jungwoo entered the mirror-covered inside of the elevator cabin. Once again, he motioned for Mark to follow him. Mark cleared his throat, he was sick of the silence.

****

“Must be expensive to live here.”, he finally muttered out. Jungwoo grinned, Mark was all big eyes and naive behaviour and the older almost thought of it as precious. Hoping the boy wouldn't behave like that later, he answered, “It is. Good thing I’m not the one who has to pay for it.”

****

Mark furrowed his brows, and intently watched Jungwoo's side profile.

****

“Then who pays for it?”, he questioned, his voice small.

****

“You don't have to worry about that, Mark.” The older turned his face to him, his expression warning and clearly signalizing the boy not to ask any more questions. Mark hesitantly nodded his head.

****

The elevator doors slid open again, revealing a long hallway that was lit up by many electric lanterns attached to the thick, fancy wallpaper and painting clad walls. Compared to the ones they had passed through earlier, this hall was inviting and bathed in warm light. Mark's mouth must have been opened wide in awe, because he felt Jungwoo's hand under his chin gently closing it and then turning the boy's head into his direction.

****

“Don’t let your little head become distracted by the interior design. We should move on now, shall we?” The older purred, his voice resembled golden honey. He loosened his grip on Marks’ jaw and eventually let go as the boy nodded his head. Jungwoo turned on his heel and left a dumbfounded Mark behind, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

****

As the younger snapped out of his trance, he made an effort to quickly catch up with the older who had the advantage of his head start and his legs that strode long steps over the carpet covered floor. Shortly before the end of the hallway, Jungwoo once again fished out the key ring, unlocking the heavy looking door. It was made of what appeared to be dark oak wood, golden knock ring on it.

****

“Step in, Mark.” Standing inside the door frame, Jungwoo invitingly pointed inside the apartment. As Mark passed the door, he

noticed the clean and simple furnishing, kept in black and white, accented with shades of dark green. From behind, the older suddenly slid his hand into Mark’s, what made him flinch and huff out a breath in astonishment. Jungwoo’s palm was warm and soft while the younger was almost sure that his must feel clammy and sweaty. Only then, being turned around by Jungwoo to be dragged in direction of what had to be the bedroom, Mark realized that he wasn’t further informed of what the other’s intentions were. He only had mentioned that he wouldn’t be opposed to having a _fling_ , except the younger wasn’t so sure anymore if that was exactly the wording Jungwoo had used. After all, he still had been slightly intoxicated in the cold alleyway.

****

Immediately after they had entered the dim lit room and before Mark could even try to make out any shapes, he was shoved against the wall next to the door frame. He felt Jungwoo's plush lips on his own and two hands on his waist, lightly squeezing the muscle there. Mark needed a moment to adjust to the new sensation, only then he began to hesitantly move his lips as well. Against his expectations, the kiss was sweet. Jungwoo detached one hand from the his waist to lift up Mark's arm, encouraging him to circle it around the older as well. Mark hesitantly wrapped his arms low around the other's hips. That was all one could ask for at the moment, the younger was simply shy and more or less inexperienced. Though when Jungwoo tried to assure Mark with a firmer press of his lips and the touch of his fingertips slowly pushing under the hem of the younger's shirt, the younger flinched and pulled away.

****

“I'm sorry. Um, didn't you say I could change here?” Mark gasped out, his face flushed and the small of his lips a little swollen already. It was clearly an excuse.

****

“Yeah, sure. Hold on…” Jungwoo gasped, hurrying to his wardrobe and pulling out one of the drawers, throwing a black t-shirt and some sweats at Mark. He hoped the boy would change quickly, he didn't even bother to sit down because he felt too giddy even after the short kiss. The younger felt embarrassed to change in front of Jungwoo, so he quickly shuffled into what he guessed was the bathroom. Once inside, it was, as well as the apartment luxurious and spacious. While he changed, Mark observed himself in the big, gold-framed mirror above the sink. His eyes were still rimmed with a hazy red, his lips bruised already. Yeah, he bruised way too easily. And only then, in the unfamiliar bathroom, as he heard Jungwoo’s heavy breathing through the half closed door he registered what he was doing. In a stranger’s apartment that seemed way too _much_ for him to afford. What the hell was Jungwoo doing for a living that brought him to hold his knife under people’s throats at night? Slowly, Mark guided his hands to his face, fingertips feeling over his lips slowly. One side of him wanted to leave as quickly as possible, the other already addicted to Jungwoo’s soft but demanding touch. And speaking of the devil - the older called out for him, becoming impatient. He wanted to have fun, after all. Mark was his target and him backing away and having this insecure, innocent nature made Jungwoo’s urge to do _things_ to him even bigger.

****

So when the younger exited the bathroom, in _his clothes_ that were the tiniest bit too big because of the slight height difference, Jungwoo didn’t even try to hold back and already strode over rushingly - aside Mark had other plans.

****

“Listen, I-I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this. At least not with your pace. You see, I’m not the type to-” Mark stuttered his way through the phrase, avoiding facing the older. The latter interrupted him before he could finish and try to find his words.

****

“I already noticed that you’re still a little, how can I say, unskilled?”, Jungwoo smirked. “We can slow down, if you want. If you want to leave, then I can’t do anything.” Rethinking, he shook his head,” Yeah, no. If you want to leave, then I’m gonna stop you.”

****

Mark finally raised his head to peek at the older sheepishly. Deep inside, he knew that he didn’t want to run off. When would he ever score a chance like that again? A _beautiful_ man that wanted him? Yeah, probably never, so he should fucking grab the opportunity.

****

“Actually, I kind of want to stay.” He could sense his ears heating up and tried to cool them down with his still rather cold hands. _“Now you look like an idiot!”,_ he scolded himself inside his mind. At least that’s what he thought.

****

“Now, don’t worry. You look cute, I really like that actually.”, the older admitted, chuckling, attempting to make the boy feel a bit more comfortable.

****

“Oh, _oh!_ Really?” If Mark’s face had been a little flushed before, it surely was completely crimson by then and he didn’t even make an effort to hide it anymore. He only hoped that the dim room would mask most of it.

****

Jungwoo approached Mark slowly, taking a hold of his wrist. “Yes, really. You really are cute. Surprised I feel that way? I might be a hitman, but I’m still human.”

****

The younger nodded and uttered _“makes sense”_ , before his head shot up, wide-eyed and terrified, screaming with a high-pitched voice, “You’re a _what?_ ” Quickly ripping his hand away, he stumbled backwards and almost fell as the back of his knees hit the bed, but he caught himself and continued to observe Jungwoo. Mark’s skin was ghostly pale in the barely illuminated room and he shuddered when Jungwoo once again lifted his feet to step near him.

****

“Please. Don’t kill me.” His voice was pleading and brittle. The older felt his usually so cold heart break a little, the last thing he wanted was to frighten the boy. Feeling fondness for him had been the reason he didn’t cut his throat in the alley.

****

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already. Trust me.” Jungwoo said that so casually, so unpretentious that it made Mark question how many people he already had on his list of victims.

****

“How can I be sure you won’t kill me later?” The younger’s voice sounded raw with fear, slightly croaky.

****

“You can’t, that’s the fun about it.” It was a joke for Jungwoo, but after noticing how it made Mark shrink inside himself even more, instinctively trying to hide, the older stopped chuckling and gave a genuine half-smile instead.

****

“I won’t hurt you. I promise. But now…”, he attempted to close the distance between them again and that time, Mark couldn’t back away anymore. “Now, just let me kiss you.” The younger stared helplessly at the beautiful face in front of him while Jungwoo cupped his cheeks and shifted closer and closer. Shortly before their lips found each other, Mark closed his eyes. His hands that were still shaking balled into fists and hung by his side motionless.

****

When Jungwoo finally reconnected their mouths, Mark gasped slightly. The sensation of the older’s soft lips against his own were heightened by the overwhelming situation. He couldn’t even find words for it, kept concentrating of the agonizingly slow movement of the older’s now rather cautious lips. He liked it, _God_ , he shouldn’t like kissing a killer this much. Especially when he wasn’t even kissing back yet, still a little too caught up in shock. Yet when his own lips finally started to slide over the older’s, he could feel him smiling against his mouth that already started to feel raw again.

****

Jungwoo slowly averted his palms down Mark’s neck, his thumbs grazing over the sensitive veins. The younger winced, and it encouraged Jungwoo even more to do this properly, to make Mark feel good. The boy was coaxed out of his shell more and more by the steady caress of the older’s lips and the way he pressed his body against him. Letting his instincts take control, Mark allowed himself to enjoy it. His arms lifted up almost by themselves, sneaking around Jungwoo’s narrow waist.

****

Mark lead his tongue over his trembling lips absentmindedly, he didn't like the way they dryly closed around the other’s mouth with cracked skin on them were he would always bite them. Taking that as an invitation, Jungwoo licked inside Mark’s mouth sensually, leaning his body more and more against the younger’s. Out of surprise, the boy gasped, dropped his hands from Jungwoo’s waist and couldn’t help it as his knees buckled. Jungwoo no longer had any kind of support for his body. It resulted in both of them falling onto the bed, the older rolling off the younger to give him a chance to catch some air. Mark’s chest was heaving, mouth parted to in- and exhale at an unhealthy pace. His heart pumped against his ribcage and he was scared that it would break out of his chest any second.

****

Meanwhile Jungwoo was not fazed as much and observed the younger from the side, studying the fast rise of his torso and the wet lips. Sitting up, he gently sank his palm on the boy’s chest, just below where his collarbones peaked out under the t-shirt. The slight warmth bled through the thin material and Mark calmed down the slightest. Jungwoo could feel how his heart beat at a much steadier beat now.

****

“Is this better? Or am I still too fast for you?”, the older asked, eyes fixed onto Mark’s face. He slowly withdrew his hand and let it fall to his side.

****

“Yeah, much better. I just need some air.” The boy’s voice sounded hoarse and the words were merely a puff of air. Jungwoo’s mouth curved into a smile.

****

“Is that so, huh? You’re cute, Mark Lee, you know that? It’s almost too easy with you.”, the older said lowly, leaning closer to the boy. Mark almost choked on his own breath and ended up hiccuping.

****

“See what I mean? I don’t even have to do anything and you’re already a mess.” Jungwoo laughed amused. He wanted to tease the boy, it was simply part of the fun.

****

“How do you think you’re gonna react when I do this?”, he questioned in a hushed tone and slowly dragged the tip of his finger down Mark’s jaw, over his adam’s apple and to his chest where his movements halted momentarily, only to begin dragging light circles over the fabric. The air got stuck in the boy’s throat again at the action.

****

Having to sit up, Mark answered embarrassed, “I’m not used to stuff like that, sorry…”, but Jungwoo was quick to stop him. “I already told you, I don’t mind it. More than not, I like it.”

****

“Oh, I forgot. I was distracted.” Mark was finally able to talk again without sounding like he had just finished a marathon.

****

Jungwoo had to severely suppress his laugh. “Yeah, definitely noticed that.”

****

“Don't laugh at me, I can't help it. _This_ is so unusual for me. Normally, nobody even tries to approach me and I don't go to parties or anything often.”, the boy muttered, slumping his shoulders forward.

****

“Can't see why, to be honest.” Jungwoo replied nonchalantly, his back still flat on the mattress.

****

Mark coughed twice and looked back at the older, his gaze questioning. “What do you mean?”, he croaked out.

****

“You're attractive, don't seem too weird, you're nice as well and I'm _pretty sure_ that I felt abs when I ran my hands over you earlier.”

****

This was it, Mark was done. His face felt _too hot_ and wasn’t able form any logical sentence. And there weren't even any discarded articles of clothes yet. He was a hopeless case.

****

“Yeah, no. That's impossible because I don't ha-” He couldn't finish to express his disbelief because Jungwoo had hurried to lift the shirt off his stomach. Mark shrieked loudly and tried to pull the fabric back over his torso, though the older shut him up with an eager kiss as he caged the boy in his arms, one on each side of his ribcage.

****

Mark hissed against Jungwoo's lips as a waft of cool air hit the skin of his exposed abdomen. And even though he felt uncomfortable, he mustered up the courage to loosely wrap his hands around the older's nape where the skin was soft and sensitive and Mark almost felt proud that Jungwoo sighed into his mouth between the sensual and slow circling of their lips. Something finally seemed to have some effect on him after all.

****

Except Mark's confidence got easily crumbled down when Jungwoo once again ran his tongue over the delicate seem of the boy's lips, coaxing him into parting them as he lured him in by grazing a fingernail over the thin skin that stretched over the bones just above his waist. Mark could feel his heart throb beneath his throat, regardless, he was lost in the generous and demanding kiss that Jungwoo offered through his velvety lips. Their mouths produced obnoxious, wet noises yet he couldn’t help himself but like them.

****

The younger slowly slid his hands down Jungwoo's neck, halting and settling them in the warm curve at the small of his back. Meanwhile the other licked inside Mark's mouth hungrily, while still keeping a certain pace for the flushed boy beneath him. For the sake of testing Mark's limits, Jungwoo carefully sank his teeth into the subtle skin of Mark’s bottom lip. It drew a noise from him, deep from his throat and he finally responded more to the affectionate yet provocative kiss that connected them, and Jungwoo just didn't hold back anymore. His arms that had buckled slightly gave up under him and he dropped flush against Mark, feeling the tight muscles underneath his own stomach. Wanting to be able to touch the boy more, to explore his body further, he rolled them over, so that he was the one lying down on the mattress, back pressed into it under the weight of the other on him.

****

Mark threaded his lean fingers through Jungwoo's silky hair while pulling away shortly to catch his breath. The older attempted to chase his lips, although didn't try further because he noticed how urgently he needed the oxygen again as well, his head fuzzy. Both of their lips were buzzing and slick with saliva.

****

Observing Mark, Jungwoo used the opportunity to caress the boy's waist, earning not much of an reaction, what bugged him. In the end, he glided his hands over the small of Mark’s back, down to his butt, where he squeezed the plumb flesh teasingly. It caused the boy to breathe out the tiniest moan, which he attempted to disguise with a cough in embarrassment.

****

“God, you’re really entertaining.” His voice was sinfully husky as he pressed his swollen and plush lips to the boy’s ears to purr into it. He felt him shiver above him, an electric sensation running down Mark's spine, starting from where Jungwoo’s mouth was still attached to his ear. “Do you think you’ve had enough yet? You seem pretty weak already.” He slowly dragged his damp lips down the side of Mark’s throat, mouthing over his adam’s apple and subtly nipping at the delicate vein. Mark whimpered and went lax, falling flush against him and burying his head in the crook of his neck. Jungwoo felt how the boy grabbed onto his hair tighter, sighing at it.

****

“Seems like you’ve had enough.”, he mumbled into Mark’s neck and grinned against the skin. However Mark, with his ego, didn’t want to give up yet. His mouth parted and he began to place open-mouthed kisses against Jungwoo’s collarbone, encouraged by the sound he had breathed out earlier. Yes, Mark was feeling rather brave, intoxicated the second time that night, this time by someone who _made_ him feel that way and not some chemicals released inside his brain because of smoke that irritated his throat and made him cough. He liked this new drug.

****

Jungwoo rolled them over again, this time so that they both laid on their sides. Their hands and mouths stayed where they were, because Jungwoo didn’t want to let go of Mark’s butt and well, let’s say the younger liked the feeling of the soft skin pulled over Jungwoo’s collarbone against his lips. Experimentally, he darted out his tongue to taste the salty skin. The older laughed lowly and muttered, _“someone’s getting eager.”,_ despite that Mark didn’t find himself to care anymore. Tiredness made his eyes feel droopy again and he accidently yawned against Jungwoo’s neck.

****

“Tired?” Jungwoo asked softly. Mark nodded, his hair tickling the older’s cheek while he replied, _“hmm, yes”,_ his voice small. The older detached himself from the boy, what earned him a whine, and got up slowly to change. He wanted to sleep too, it had been a long day. Not bothering to move into the bathroom, he just stripped off his clothes in front of the wardrobe. Mark would be too tired to even raise his head.

A pair of sweats had to be enough, Jungwoo felt too hot to pull any more piece of fabric over his flushed skin. As he approached the bed again, Mark hadn’t moved, his eyes half closed and lazily staring into nowhere.

****

“Come, sit up a bit. Let me help you, then we can sleep.”, Jungwoo tried to sound as sweet as possible. Mark groaned, but at least made the effort to lift his torso up, so the older attempted to discard the dark t-shirt, that was still ridden up above the navel. The younger shortly whined, then felt heat washing through his body and it was too much. Stopping his protests, Jungwoo could finally pull the piece of clothing over his head, throwing it behind him carelessly. He dragged the covers away from under Mark and motioned for the boy to retreat under them, which he immediately did, the muscles of his abdomen flexing shortly.

****

When Mark finally fell onto the pillows, Jungwoo climbed into the big bed as well, pulling the covers over both of them. The younger seemed to be dozed off already and seeing his pale skin in the illumination of the city, Jungwoo regretted not placing any burgundy-purple hickey onto the soft skin, disregarding it probably would have ended Mark. And there surely would be more occasions for him to do so. Letting his head sink into the pillow as well, he quickly got swallowed by sleep, happy that he had been able to find a target that he wanted to keep.

  
**  
**

Mark was woken up by bright rays of sunshine that shone onto his face through the giant windows. He blindly felt around the bed. Sadly, it was empty except him and the sheets. Only after he opened his eyes properly and blinked several times, he noticed a small piece of paper laying atop of the pillow next to him.

 

_Dear Mark,_

****

_thank you for your company tonight, I really enjoyed it. I hope you did as well. You can stay as long as you want, I’ll be back around 6 p.m., so feel free to make yourself a home. Food is in the kitchen, I’m sure you’re hungry. If you want to leave, I stuck   a separate note with my phone number onto the fridge. Remember that I know where you live, so don’t even try to ignore me._

****

_Jungwoo. Hitman at your service._

  
**  
**

The older happily returned to his apartment later than planned that day, hoping that Mark was waiting for him in his clothes. As he he opened the door to find exactly what he had expected, his mood improved even more, smiling face sprinkled with foreign blood.

****

“Hello Mark, how was your day?”, his voice bright and cheery.

****

“Whose blood is that?”, the younger almost stumbled over his words, the fear of Jungwoo from last night creeping back into his mind.

****

“Blood of the guy who wanted me to kill you. And since I can't risk that he hires someone else to end you, I had to end him first. Because you, Mark Lee, belong to me now. I hope you agree.”

****

The boy gulped thickly and mumbled lowly, “Yes, I do.”

  
  



	2. Important People To Kill

Mark and Jungwoo spent the rest of the evening sitting in front of the TV, the older making attempt over attempt to get closer to Mark again, but he was still embarrassed over last night. In fact, Jungwoo coming home covered in blood of a man that wanted the younger dead frightened him. Kept him at distance. After nine p.m., Mark walked through the door, still wearing Jungwoo's sweatpants and t-shirt, his jacket that he had thrown over, dry again. On his way to the dorms, the thoughts about the older kept polluting his mind.

****

_“Because you, Mark Lee, belong to me now. I hope you agree.”_

****

Did he even want to belong to someone yet? Commit that way? Even if it was Jungwoo, the boy that had made him almost addicted just in one night? It scared Mark. A boy, not much older than him, that had saved him from getting killed and killed the one who wanted him dead. That was another question that tortured him, who would like to see him six feet under? He had no enemies. Or at least that's what he believed.

****

The moment he stepped through the door, Donghyuck was already latched around his neck, sniffling next to his ear.

****

“Mark, I was so scared. Yukhei came home this morning, telling me he had no clue where you were, and I thought you got ran over by a car or something.”, the boy cried, a single warm tear falling onto Mark's jacket-covered shoulder.

****

The older slowly raised his arms to pat Donghyuck's shaking back, when the latter pulled away after a several minute his eyes were swollen and red.. He must have cried over Mark missing for at least a few hours. Now following the first wave of relief, anger washed over Donghyuck.

****

“Why didn't you call or anything? Renjun was this close to calling the fucking police! I thought you died, you idiot.” Donghyuck's hit his fists against Mark's chest, but it didn't hurt. He was not strong enough, so the older just let it happen. Still, he was quick to grab the boy's wrists after a few seconds.

****

“Listen, I'm sorry. But I had my reasons, a lot…”, he took deep breath. “A lot happened.”

****

Not accepting the apology yet, Donghyuck freed his hands from Mark's grasp and turned away with a frown.

****

“I'm going to call the others, they are sick with worry.” Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he sat down onto the bed and immediately pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping an arm around them. He looked small and vulnerable, the cried-out face not helping. Still occasionally sniffing loudly, he murmured words about _the idiot being back_ into the phone.

****

Five minutes later, an urgent knock came from outside the door and the older hurried to open it. Renjun and Yukhei stormed in and, just like Donghyuck, pulled Mark into an embrace immediately.

****

“Never leave again just like that, you idiot.”, mumbled Yukhei into the boy's hair, causing Renjun to nod against his shoulder.

****

“Xuxi and me already were on our way to the station to report you as missing.”, he added, rebuilding distance between them as he and his boyfriend pulled away.

****

“I'm sorry, but I already told Hyuck that I had my reasons.”, Mark attempted again.

****

“And what reason could that be?”, Renjun barked back.

****

The boy sighed, rubbing his temples nervously. “It's a long story.”

****

Donghyuck finally stood up from the bed and stepped closer to them. “Good thing we have plenty of time. Don't think you can avoid telling us, Mark. You really owe as a plausible explanation.”

****

“Then sit down, it will probably take a while.”, he said and motioned to the for them to take a seat. They settled down on the floor, forming a circle so all could watch Mark.

****

Several minutes later, the three boys had their mouths hanging wide open in disbelief.

****

“You left me for a dude?”, Yukhei asked offended.

****

Renjun joined in, “For a dude you _do not_ know and just because he offered to take you home?”

****

“And what the hell did you do at that dude's apartment?”, added Donghyuck bluntly.

****

Obviously, Mark had not told the real story. Thinking that it would be too much to take in, he just told them that Jungwoo, a student at their university, suggested to bring him to his dorm when he met him at the party, only to take him to his own apartment, offering Mark to sleep in his bed. The boy had been convinced that it would also be dangerous to tell them about the whole “ _i was supposed to kill you” thing_. Probably also unbelievable, they would laugh at him.

****

“I-I only slept there, you know?”, Mark stuttered around.

****

Renjun leaned to Donghyuck and whispered rather loudly, “He did it, huh?”

Whereupon Donghyuck murmured back, “We're talking about Mark Lee here, of course he didn’t. He can't even look guys directly in the eye.”

****

“Pussy.”, Yukhei coughed, joining in.

****

Mark rolled his eyes, letting himself fall back onto the floor. “Guys, I just slept there. Nothing more, nothing less.”

****

Donghyuck scoffed. “What a disappointment.”, but then added, “But you have his number, right?”

****

The boy fumbled with his hands. “Yeah, I do. But I don't want to call him the next few days. He will come to me if he wants to see me.”

****

Yukei only nodded sceptically. “Uh, good to know. So you gave him your number as well? Or how the hell is he going to contact you?”

****

“ _Remember that I know where you live, so don’t even try to ignore me.”_

****

“He got my number, yeah. I guess, he's just going to call me then.” Mark lied. Truth be told, he was afraid that Jungwoo would just stand in his dorm one day if he didn't call him first. But he was scared of that too.

****

Renjun scoffed, “This is going to be a lot of fun, I just know it. And you, Mark Lee, better secure that guy. Not everybody would let you sleep at their place without expecting anything in exchange, especially if you just met. Consider yourself lucky you didn't get raped or killed.” His voice was warning.

****

Mark chuckled, fake. “I guess, I just happened to meet the right boy.”

****

_“...or however you want to call it. I met him as he tried to kill me.”_ He shivered at the memory of the suppressed adrenaline that had shot through his veins the moment Jungwoo attacked him.

****

“Would you mind if I go to sleep already? I'm pretty drained.”, he breathed out, pushing himself off the floor.

****

All three boys frowned. “Mark…”, Donghyuck softly began, “...it's like 10 p.m.”

****

“And?”, the boy answered confused.

****

“You normally go to sleep at 2 a.m.”, continued Yukhei. Renjun added, “And that is if you want to get _proper_ sleep. Mark, you usually only sleep three hours a night.” Mark nodded in defeat.

****

Renjun and Yukhei ended up spending the night at the dorm, the couple crashed on Donghyuck’s bed while said boy squeezed into Mark’s bed with the latter. Yukhei started snoring after only five minutes, his boyfriend following soon. And despite Donghyuck’s breath steadying next to him as well, Mark could not fall asleep. There was too much on his mind. Or short - Jungwoo. He was the one that his thoughts circled around. So even when Mark’s eyes became heavier and heavier, he could not stop the boy from running around his mind. In the end, Mark fell into a blurry dream, full of knives and the feeling of somebody’s lips on his own.

****

Days passed without any signs from Jungwoo, Mark as well didn't make attempts of contact. Then one afternoon, the boy and Donghyuck returned to the dorms just to see that Mark had been right.

****

“And Hyuck, we have to think about that project so-”, Mark pulled out the key after unlocking the door. Looking up from the door handle, he was met with the sight of a grinning Jungwoo, standing next to his bed.

He let out a squeaky scream. “Sweet mother Jesus, what the hell are you doing here?”

****

Donghyuck entered the room as well, shoving Mark out of the way, making him stumble over his feet. “Who is that?”, he questioned, squinting against the bright light that shone through the window behind the unknown boy.

****

Said boy smiled and spoke sweetly. “I'm Jungwoo. Mark said that I could just come around, he told me where the spare key is. So no worries, I didn't break in.” That was a lie, he did break in, slid through the window.

****

Donghyuck nodded and then smirked, averting his gaze onto a terrified Mark. “Oh, so I guess _your guy_ , huh?” His eyebrows raised teasingly.

****

The boy coughed, clearly uncomfortable and choked out, “Yeah, that's him.”

****

The oldest offered an equally flirty expression. “I'm Jungwoo, nice to meet you.”

He didn't make any efforts to hide the fact that it was clearly directed at Donghyuck.

****

“Pleasure is all mine. Thank you for taking care of Mark, by the way.”, he spoke.

****

Jungwoo grinned,  “No problem. I loved _taking care_ of Mark.”

****

Said finally chimed in, sick of being ignored. “So, Jungwoo, what are you doing here?”

****

Jungwoo finally averted his gaze onto Mark again, “I missed you.” When he got no reaction, he teasingly added, “Did you miss me too?”

****

Mark gulped thickly, from the corner of his eyes he saw Donghyuck closing his hands over his mouth to withhold his laughter. He enjoyed his friend's flustered state way too much and Mark insulted him through various creative wordings in his head. He only nodded the slightest, which the older accepted, knowing it was all that he could expect from Mark in that moment.

****

“That's good to know.” Jungwoo murmured, the playful undertone had abandoned voice. None of the boys said anything for the next minute and an awkward silence occured. Donghyuck cleared his throat.

****

“I think I’ll leave you two alone then. Seems like you got some things to talk out.”

Mark tried to wave him off, but the younger already stepped towards the door.

****

“If you’re looking for me, I’ll be at Jeno’s. Bye guys, don’t get too wild here!”

With that, he rushed through the door and threw it close. Mark flinched at the loud noise, sighing after. He averted his gaze to Jungwoo, who was smiling at him.

****

“You heard the man, don’t get wrong ideas here, Mark.”, the older purred.

****

Mark scoffed unbelieving, “I’m not the one who abandoned his job just to get into _these_ pants.” The boy pointed to his crotch exaggeratedly.

****

“I didn’t try to get _into_ your pants, just on top of you. And would you rather have me kill you? Because if you want to-”, Jungwoo began annoyed.

****

“ _No!_ No, that’s not what I meant. Oh my god, please don’t kill me.”, the younger called out quickly. He backed away slightly, but halted immediately when he saw a certain look in Jungwoo’s eyes.

****

“You wouldn’t. You could have killed me so many times. In the alley, then in your apartment, while I was asleep on your couch. Hell, I’m sure you could even kill me during my lectures. But you didn’t. Why?” Mark's voice got gradually quieter, until his finally died away.

****

Jungwoo was stunned, his mouth falling open just a little. He didn't expect such a straightforward answer from Mark, the shy Mark that blushed at every word he said that night.

****

“Why? You know-”, the older mumbled. He was searching for any reasonable explanation, because in reality, he wasn't even sure himself why he spared Mark's life.

****

Said boy was slowly becoming impatient.

“Is the question that hard to answer?”, he muttered, his gaze on the floor. The older approached Mark, his long legs needing two steps only to stand on front of him. He gently grabbed the boy's chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting his face up to meet his eyes.

****

“Maybe because I liked you. Maybe just because you were interesting enough in that moment.”, Jungwoo whispered lowly.

****

Mark's face heated up, much to his dismay. The words stuck in his throat and he had to close his eyes to escape the older's burning observance on his face for a second. Jungwoo used that opportunity to press the lightest kiss on Mark's trembling lips, causing his breath to hitch. The older withdrew just as quickly. Mark was left with a heartbeat that seemed to fast and knees that threatened to give out under him.

****

With his lids still closed, the boy spoke, almost whimpering, “Please don't do this anymore.” He hated the effect Jungwoo had on him, how a single action could transform him into a mess.

****

Jungwoo's hand abandoned his jaw, the spot now cold. “But it's fun. Don't you like it?”, he chuckled. He rubbed his palms down Mark's sides comfortingly, attempting to calm him down, but it only made the boy shiver under his touch.

****

The boy opened his eyes, turning his back to Jungwoo. He patted over his pockets while searching for his phones, in dire need of distraction.

****

“You know, Hyuck sent me the address of this new restaurant and I haven't eaten yet. Are you hungry too?”, he asked nervously, although he regretted it the next second. “I'm sorry, I'm sure you have important things to do. Or important people to kill whatever.”

****

Jungwoo almost burst out in laughter. However, he stopped himself when he saw how _small_ Mark looked and how insecure he seemed. Was he playing too much with the boy?

****

“Yes, I would love to go there with you, Mark.”, the older announced, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

****

Mark's head shot up, surprised. “Wait, really? I don't want to occupy you for too long, and I'm not the best company either.”

****

“If that was true, I wouldn't have spent that much time with you already.” Jungwoo took a few steps forward again, testing of Mark would recoil again. When he didn't, the older crossed the last distance to lay his arm around Mark’s bony shoulders.

****

“Should we get going then?”, he smiled.

****

The younger raised the corners of his mouth just the slightest. “Yeah, sure.”

****

They drove to the restaurant in Jungwoo's car, that, just like his apartment, seemed to be too much him. Or at least for the person he seemed to be judging from first impressions. The boy was the sweetest to Mark, holding the door open for him and sneaking his hand in Mark's every now and then.

****

After they ordered, Jungwoo shifted closer to Mark. “So, now that we are here, tell me something about yourself.”

****

“Oh, there's not much to tell about me.”, he said sheepishly.

****

“Anything, Mark. Just start somewhere.”, the older replied.

****

“It might bore you, though.”, Mark tried to make an excuse again.

****

Jungwoo shook his head, assuring him, “That's okay, I'm sure it won't.”

****

The younger nodded and hummed lowkey while trying to think of anything kind of interesting.

“I'm studying English and communications. I want to be an author later. My favorite movie is Deadpool. Um, I like music a lot. Oh, and sometimes I write lyrics and stuff too. Yeah, also...”

****

Jungwoo listened thoroughly while Mark stumbled over his words, as if he didn't know the answers already. He had done his research beforehand after all. Nonetheless, the way Mark seemed less shy and how his face lit up made the older smile. The boy was so different when he wasn't flustered, cheeks dusted rosy. His small giggles were endearing and his big hand gestures while describing as well.

****

Mark raised his head, his eyes caught at the dreamy smile that set on Jungwoo's lips. “Are you laughing at me?” His voice had a hint of offend.

****

The older shook his head lightly, his hand reaching for Mark's that was laid upon the table.

****

“I'm not laughing at you, but you're just so cute.”, he claimed, squeezing into Mark's palm once when the boy tried to withdraw. The younger lowered his head again, heat crawling up from his neck again.

****

“Seriously, Jungwoo. Stop it, I'm not.”, he muttered. His fingers pressed back into Jungwoo's regardless.

****

“I wouldn't sit here if you weren't. Most importantly, you wouldn't sit here.” He sounded cold, not one emotion. Mark had learned that it was how he talked when the point of conversation was _business._

****

The younger chuckled nervously. He still didn't process the fact that Jungwoo's original reason to meet him was to slit his throat.

****

“I scared you again, didn't I?”, the older addressed. Mark's hand was shaking in his own.

****

“A little. I'm sorry that I'm so…”, the boy searched his mind for the right word, but he was met with nothing. What did he even want to say?

****

The older raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“You're so?”, he replied, dragging the vocal out.

****

Mark cleared his throat, pouting his lips while thinking. “I'm just so… sensitive? No, that's not the right word. I'm a scaredy cat, it's embarrassing, really.”

****

Jungwoo moved his arm, now caressing the back of Mark's hand with his thumb.

“Even if you are, there's nothing wrong with it. Don't belittle yourself, Mark Lee. You don't deserve that, especially not from yourself.”

****

He brushed the boy's knuckle with every word. “Thank you. For everything, I mean. For saying these nice things, for not killing me, for letting me sleep at your apartment, for ki-”

****

Mark abruptly halted, pulling his hand from the older's as if he the touch burned him.

****

“For kissing you? The pleasure was all mine, Mark. I should thank you for letting me kiss you.”, the boy whispered. The tip of his ears were red. After all, not everything passed him without drawing a reaction, no matter how small it was.

****

“For letting you kiss me? I didn't have much of a choice, did I?” Mark replied, almost sounding a little annoyed.

****

“If you had showed me any signs that you didn't want it, I would have stopped. I might be a hitman, but I'm still human. I told you that already.”, Jungwoo reminded the boy.

****

Mark remained silent, so the older added, “From what I noticed that night, you liked it a lot actually. Can't blame you.”, he teased, poking the Mark's side.

****

Said flinched a little at the sudden touch.

“Jungwoo…”, Mark whined.

****

“It's so fun to play with you. I wonder how long that will last.”, the older voiced his thoughts out loud.

****

“Jungwoo, don't-”, the younger began, but the other interrupted him.

****

“Look, our food!”, he smiled.

****

The rest of their time was spent with little glances to the other, Jungwoo's more obvious and blunt than Mark's. The older, as usual, felt unexplainable joy in making the boy blush and giggle nervously. In the end, Mark even found the courage to sneak his hand over Jungwoo's arm on their way back to the dorm.

****

Donghyuck had been back for a just a few minutes, when his roommate opened the door, stumbling through it with his whole face flushed.

****

“Hi.”, the older breathed.

****

“Hey. You seem pretty much out of it. What happened?”, Donghyuck asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. He could imagine what happened to Mark.

****

“Jungwoo. He..”, Mark placed his palm over his racing heart while he closed the door, leaning against the frame. “He…, oh my god!”

****

The other had to repress his laughter. “He did what?”

****

_Mark led Jungwoo through the entrance doors of the dorm, their arms still intertwined. Suddenly, the older stopped, causing the boy to stumble back._

****

_“Everything okay?”, questioned Mark._

****

_The older smiled sweetly. “Yes, everything's alright. Thank you offering me to eat with you. “_

****

_Mark fumbled with the hem of his shirt._

_“You're welcome.”_

****

_“I think that I should thank you in a proper way.”, the older hinted, slowly stepping closer._

****

_“What do you mean?”, Mark gasped out. The older was backing him against the wall, smirking slightly._

****

_“This.”, he mouthed. Then his lips were on Mark's, applying gentle pressure while laying his hands in the soft curve of the boy's waist._

_The younger gasped in surprise. He needed a few seconds to answer the kiss, moving his mouth as well. When Jungwoo noticed that Mark fell out of his shock, he let his lips be rougher, caress Mark's a little faster. Why hold back when it felt so good?_

****

_The younger's arms wrapped around Jungwoo's slender neck, threading his fingers into the soft hair of his nape. It was just like that night, Mark felt intoxicated with Jungwoo, for once not thinking about what he was doing. The older pressed him more into the wall, there wasn't a single millimeter between them. Mark responded more and more. Jungwoo was surprised when the boy glid the tip of his tongue over the seam of his lips. It seemed too eager for Mark, but he still opened his mouth for him nonetheless._

****

_The boy didn't know how long they kissed, but judging from how red and puffy Jungwoo's lips appeared when they pulled away, it was quite some time._

****

_Mark's braveness from before was gone, he stayed leaning against the hard wall, his knees buckling a little. He didn't want to risk falling against Jungwoo._

****

_“Goodnight, Mark.”, purred the older, licking his raw-kissed lips once. Then he turned on his heel._

****

_Mark needed five minutes before he stumbled up the stairs to his and Donghyuck's room. He was still out of breath when he pulled out his keys._

****

“Damn, Jungwoo knows what he's doing.”, Donghyuck called out, laughing.

****

Mark nodded slightly, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. “He's going to kill me one day.”, he uttered, not noticing the irony of it.

****

“Actually…”, the younger said, “I think he's good for you.”

****

The other looked up in surprise. “You think so?”

****

“Mark, you sometimes act like you have a stick up your ass, and I'm telling you that as your friend. He clearly challenges you, makes you step out of your shell. He's good for you, trust me.”

****

The older stood up, strolled over to his bed to let his tired body fall down on it.

“If you say so, Hyuckie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! It took me some time to write this chapter, I hope you like it. Please leave me some feedback in the comments. My Twitter is @pastelbluenana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! This is my first time writing a making out scene and I hope that I was able to portray it properly. Please leave me some feedback in the comments. My Twitter is @pastelbluenana


End file.
